The bone head
by wizzy5682
Summary: This is a story about a Boy who died and in a cliche manner is reborn in the world of one piece. Even more cliche he finds a devil fruit. The bone bone fruit. If this sounds good then read it. I only update when I know you like it. [UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED]
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1 (I don't own One Piece)**_

Man dying is wierd. I always expected it to happen someday. I'm surprised I haven't died already. with almost drowning chocking suffocating and getting my head crushed. I guess I wasn't supposed to die yet.

Until today. i was walking to school because my mum had work and couldn't drive me. Suddenly me and my brother were attacked by this group of kids that had probably hated us since they first met us.

We were next to a road so it was pretty dangerous but then one of them pushed us into the road and that's when i heard the sound of a horn and now i'm here in the arms of a woman while screaming because I was just hit by a car. They tried to stop me but they just didn't understand.

I later learned that I was in the west blue. This is strange because that is from the anime one piece. There is absolutely no possible way that something supernatural is happening. Then I face palmed because I was a baby. I don't remember being a baby.

My parents were very surprised that I could do that because Normie babies wouldn't think to use their hands to show emotion. my parents were also surprised that I was narrating everything out loud in past tense.

It's been about 10 years since I was born so I decided it's time to become a strong human. I mean I'm in the world of one piece so I need to train. I decided to find a nice spot next a tree. however what i wasn't expecting to find was a cliche- I mean devil fruit.

It was bone white and of course had a swirl pattern on it. This one took the form of an apple. I ate it. instantly. I swallowed it whole and almost threw up. I spit something out. seeds. I don't think devil fruits normally had seeds. i decided to plant them in a plant pot to grow a tree on.

I looked down and noticed something strange. My right hand was convulsing. But not like my fingers were moving around a lot. It was like the bones were changing shape. Then it happened. My entire right arm exploded leaving nothing but bone but what made it even creepier was that I could still move it perfectly fine.

"could this be my devil fruit power?" I asked myself.

It must be. It couldn't be anything else. I decided to try to change my bone's shape and it worked. I could change my bones in any way I want. I tried it elsewhere on my body and it actually changed the skin aswell. It was decided. from this day forth I would train my devil fruit. I'm probably the same age as luffy when he got his devil fruit so I could become as strong as him if I keep trayning as much as possible everyday.

_like 6 years later idk_

I'm the same age as luffy when he set off. who knows mabye it's the same time. I decided that I would go through the grand line and wait for luffy there. It was the only way to join his crew. Fortunately I live on the last island before the grand line. Also my "devil's bonsai" as I like to call it looks fully grown just need to wait for some fruits to grow.

I decided to scale the red line by going full skeleton (It's temporary) and turning my hands into pickaxes to stick into the side of it. It was surprisingly easy. I would not have been able to do this before I was reborn.

I went over to where Laboon was and sure enough it didn't have the straw hat flag on it. Good. This means that I still have the chance to join his crew without complications. At least not too many complications. So I continued training. Perhaps since My own body physically could not harm itself I could do second gear like luffy. I should work on that.

After a while I could see a ship sailing down into the grand line. The flag was a skull with a straw hat.

"They're here" I said to myself.

Wanting to avoid complications I waited until they had helped laboon to calm down to ask to join them and it went surprisingly well.

"Hi can I join your crew?" I asked.

"Sure!" luffy replied

"Luffy! Don't reply that quickly! we don't know anything about this guy!" Nami yelled

"But look at his arm it's so cool!" luffy pleaded

Nami looked at my arm and was horrified.

"why is your arm just bone?" Nami asked in a scared tone of voice.

"it's my devil fruit. the bone bone fruit." i replied changing my arm into a spinning saw blade.

"whoa! That's so cool!" luffy said with stars in his eyes.

After that a whole bunch of boring stuff happened like introductions. Which reminds me. I didn't introduce myself to you. my name is Zugaikotsu D Kokkaku nice to meet you!

Finally we set off for alabasta with "miss wednesday" and mr 9. Eventually we got to the cactus island. It was great you know. being appreciated for once and not being rejected by everyone. I'm glad it could happen more often.

I just wish these guys could stop pretending to be nice. In real life it's much more obvious that they're faking. However I decided to play along. This was because of one thing. The people here thought my arm looked cool. (not really but I just acted a bit).

Eventually everyone fell asleep but me ,being me, stayed awake. I heard Zoro moving and got up. He probably already knew I was awake and also that I knew about the trap. I'm not the best actor. So wordlessly we got up and went onto the roof where we over some people talking after a while something interesting happened.

"guys!" one yelled exiting the building.

"what?" all the other ones asked.

"two of them are missing!" he yelled.

"we need to find them!" said another one.

"oh really?" another said sarcastically.

"no need to find us." Zoro said.

"we're already here." I continued.

With that we jumped down and began the fight. I created bone chips and launched them into about ten of them.

" is that all you got? Get 'em!" the one at the front shouted.

"oma wu shinderu" i said. ((name of the attack)if you get it you get it)

"what?" they said confused right before the bone I put in them expanded and effectively ended their lives.

Some more came and I used another attack.

"Bone sword!" I said as I created a sword out of bone and slashed at them.

This went on for a little while with both of us beating the same amount of people. To say Zoro was impressed was the exact right thing to say in this situation.

"Wow you're stronger than I excpected especially since you don't have any muscle on those bones.

"Well I've been training most my life and any strength I gain goes straight into my bones." I replied.

"well I guess you shouldn't underestimate devil fruit users." Zoro said.

"That is correct." I replied.

 _ **So that's the end of the chapter hope you liked it and if you like it, by which I mean I get at least 1 follow and 1 favourite I'll start on the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I still don't have one piece)

(I'm just gonna skip the rest of the battles because kokku isn't in them so there's no point.)

We set off for alabasta. Curly hair guy is "dead" I pretended to just be optimistic but on the inside I knew he didn't die. I decided to check on my tree to see if it has grown any fruits, which by the way reminds me that I haven't told any about this little tree. It's currently hidden in the storage room. Anyway, I discovered a devil fruit grown on the tree. It was red so probably the copy copy fruit (reference to another fanfic my twin wrote called CTRLC read it it's good) I thought about giving it to someone on the crew to eat but that would be hard to write so I'll just ask Nami if she wants to sell it.

"hey Nami" I said after I found her in the kitchen.

"yeah"she asked.

"do you wanna sell this devil fruit?" I replied with a question.

"how the hell did you get a devil fruit!?" she shouted angrily.

"why are you angry?" I dodged the question.

"answer the question!" she shouted.

"i don't wanna" I replied.

"just answer it!" She yelled this time hitting me on the head this time.

"owww. That hurt. Fine I'll answer the question" I said in defeat " I grew it on a devil fruit tree"

"what?! why didn't you tell the crew!" she asked.

"they'd destroy it" I replied "so please don't tell them"

"I guess you're right. If they destroy I won't be able to get any money from it" she said with stars in her eyes.

"well I'm gonna go. keep that safe" I told her leaving the room.

When I got out of the kitchen I saw Nico robin sat holding Luffy's hat in her hand. Of course I grabbed it and threw it on Luffy's head perfectly.

"thanks" He said smiling his trademark smile.

"no problem captain" I replied.

"oh hello" Robin greeted me.

"Hi" I replied.

"And who are you?" she replied Sanji fuming jealously because I was alone with Nami.

"I'm Kokku" I replied " and I know you're crocodile's partner."

"How might you know that?" she asked.

"I have a lot of secrets that I'm not gonna share with anyone. Especially if they're not on the crew." I replied.

"well I might have to join then." Robin replied "well anyway I'll be leaving now, but if you want to get to Alabasta you'll have to use this eternal pose"she said throwing an eternal pose to Luffy.

"well I'll be going now." Robin said getting on the back of a giant turtle.

It was at this point luffy smashed the eternal pose.

"why would you do that!?" Nami yelled.

"i'm not getting help from an enemy" Luffy replied in a serious tone.

"but what if she was genuinely trying to be nice?" Nami replied.

"well it'll be an adventure!" Luffy replied back to his smiling old self.

_Later_

The boat was approaching an island in the distance. It was pretty big and the vegetation was heavy. The first thing I noticed was the giant "mountains". They were actually seaking bones. I decided to point this out.

"hey guys. have you seen the size of them bones?" I asked.

"they're mountains" Nami replied kind of confused.

"Haha! You have been bamboozled! My fruit is the bone bone fruit so naturally I can sense bones!" I said a little more like I was before I died.

"that's so cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. However Ussop was more worried about the size of the monster that killed them things.

"Don't worry Ussop. The thing that killed them is probably fine." I said making Ussop even more worried.

The sunny docked in a river that was more than big enough to accomodate 3 ships this size. I got off and looked behind me as I said "I'm gonna go look for a dinosaur or an interesting plot point." This confused everybody. "you're right that joke was way too meta."

I began my treck into the jungle walking into the darkness. It wasn't actually dark but I imagined it that way. The jungle was overgrown with vegetation so I turned my arm into a chainsaw and began walking. As I walked further I grew worried because I haven't seen any dinosaurs yet even though this is little garden. The trees and bushes started to become less dense until they cleared out to reveal a monument or as I like to call it an "interesting plot point".

It was made out of marble and had dinosaur skeletons pilling around it. I walked up and a voice spoke to me. "Kokku" It said.

"yeah" I replied. This was the most interesting thing to have happened to me as of late.

"You are worthy" It said.

"of what?" I asked.

"Of this" It said.

"wow this nothing sure is-" I was cut off by the bones of dinosaurs flying into the air and merging into armour.

This armour was made of condensed bone (for the science nerds density 2000) and looked like average knight armour except on the head which was a trex skull. It flew to my body and kind of merged, I guess? I don't know how to explain it but I somehow knew how to change the shape of it. As it grew it became less dense and as I shrank it more dense. I spent a while messing with it. I discovered that I could move freely and create actual pterodactyl wings on the collar bones.

Eventually I decided to fly around a little. That's when I noticed something. There was a lot of skeletons over to my left. And when I looked I saw a giant wax tower spinning around and turning my friends into wax. I already knew this would happen but that didn't stop my blood boiling. I grit my teeth and unknowingly activated one of my abilities that I would control in the new world.

The bones in my body and armour became denser and turned red. I flew towards the tower and knocked off the spinning top with one punch as Luffy nocked down the tower. The crew were relieved but the people from baroque works weren't happy. Mr 3 was genuinely scared and Miss Valentine and Mr 5 were more confused than anything luffy was confused because he didn't recognise me.

"who are you?" He asked.

"captain. I'm Kokku" I replied.

"oh. cool!" Luffy said then got into a battle stance. "Now let's kick these guys butts"

"of course" I said.

We ran at the enemy. Luffy got Mr 3 and I went to Mr 5 and Miss Valentine. It looked like they were about to speak but that didn't matter. They were enemies of the strawhat pirates and that can't stand. Not while I'm around. Mr 5 shot invisible bullets at me. I just kept running. My version of 2nd gear was protecting me. They were shocked. I put more bone into my fist and punched Mr 5 into Dorry who was behind them and he fell unconscious. Miss valentine was falling towards me so I jumped up grabbed her and threw her as hard as I could extending my arms so that it had more force behind it. She too was defeated.

I looked over to see that luffy was also done and heading over to destroy the wax. My 2nd gear ran out and I turned my armour into gauntlets then ran over to help luffy.

"Hey kokku?" Luffy asked.

"yeah" I replied.

"what was that red armour?" He asked.

"i got it from an interesting plot point! But it wasn't red then." I replied a little confused.

"Hmm. That's wierd."Luffy said.

We got up to go and I started walking but I noticed something. That something was that my arms were broken and not healing. They wouldn't even move.

"guys. I think we've got a problem."i said getting lightheaded " I guess flying takes a lot out of you if you've only done it once" Then I fell over unconscious.

Later I woke up in a bed on the sunny. There people around me confused about how both my arms were broken this bad. They couldn't do anything to help them heal.

I couldn't believe it. This was my first fight on the crew and i'm almost dead. I felt ashamed. Then I lost consciousness again.

So how was it? If it gets popular enough I'll make the next one. Also Kokku means together. I actually thought it was bone but together is also cool. He'll have full control of 2nd gear after the time skip. well that's it for now


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a bed inside a castle. It looked like an infirmary but the walls were made of stone. Looking around the room I noticed a reindeer by the door but when he noticed me looking at him he "hid" behind the door frame. In reality his head was behind the door and the rest of his body was clearly visible.

"you the doctor?" I asked.

"yeah" Chopper said defiantly "I'm tony tony chopper"

"chopper's a cool name" I said.

"shut up complimenting me won't make me happy you jerk!" Chopper said happily.

"so when will I be able to leave?" I asked.

At this chopper became rather serious. "It'll be about a month before you can leave"

"what?" I asked.

"Your bones have already healed quite a bit faster than they normally should but they were broken into so many pieces!" Chopper explained.

After hearing that I decided to try make my bones go back and create a protective coating. I think this worked because I could feel the bone moving and growing. I think I went too far because the cast blew up. I decided to put my armour over the arms to replace the cast. Chopper was surprised to say the least. I guess the armour didn't go over the entire arm but was on when I went unconscious because of what chopper said next.

"you're a monster too?" Chopper asked.

"No." I replied "having a devil fruit doesn't make you a monster. only what you do with it."

"What?" Chopper asked.

I didn't answer instead opting to look outside. What I saw shocked me. The entire crew were fighting the former king.

"shoot" I said opening the window.

"What are you doing?" Chopper asked.

"my crew is down there fighting for my life. I have to help." I replied.

"But you can't! Your arms still need to heal!" Chopper yelled.

"That doesn't matter as long as I can help them." I said" Now are you coming? They'll love to see you."

"But I'm a monster" Chopper said sadly.

"They won't care. They's want anything interesting to join." I said.

"Even me?" Chopper asked hopefully.

"Especially you" I replied.

With that we jumped out of the window together and I used my armour to glide down after deciding flight isn't the best idea. Luffy looked over.

"Hey who's that on your back?" Luffy asked.

"Chopper! He's a doctor!" I replied.

"That's so cool!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes.

I punched forward after chopper got off my back and created a wall behind luffy as an arrow was about to hit him.

"Thanks!" He said.

"No problem captain!" I replied.

With that we got in action. By this point king fat man had become a cannonball cottage. and started attacking Luffy whilst chopper fought the fusion. I ran forward and created a gauntlet of bone and punched the king yelling bone punch whilst luffy used gum gum bazooka sending him flying into the s

Chopper had also finished his battle and was walking over to us. Then he asked a question that I was glad to hear.

"Can I join your crew?" Chopper asked nervously.

"Of course!" Luffy said without thinking.

"Really!" Chopper said happily.

"Of course! you're a talking reindeer doctor!" Luffy said.

"I'll just go get my stuff" He said.

I used my bones to build a staircase for him to go up. After he ran back down we got into the sleigh gathered everyone up who had actually just arrived then set off. We off course had the issue of a madwoman chasing us which Ussop was not all too pleased with but luffy just laughed as always. When we got down we pointed chopper in the direction of the ship and set sail.

"Next stop alabasta!" Luffy yelled.

I was chilling in the ship when I heard something and I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"hey guys look at this!" Luffy's voice yelled from the direction of the storage room.

"Oh jeez" I sighed.

We all went into the room me and Nami slightly worried.

"Whoa. Is that a devil fruit?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah! But I don't even know where this came from." Luffy said proudly.

"It's mine" I said in defeat accepting my fate. "After I ate my devil fruit I found some seeds in it then used them to grow that. That's the 2nd devil fruit it's grown."

"Where's the first one?" Luffy asked.

"I gave it to Nami so that she could sell it" I replied.

"Why Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know I felt like she wouldn't do anything stupid with it, I guess?" I replied.

After that Nami came up to me. I think I even saw a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks for the compliment back there." she said.

"Well it is the truth" I replied. This is wierd.

After I said that Nami blushed more and went into her room. I guess someone asked for Nami x Kokku. Why did I agree to this?

I went to the men's sleeping quarters to think about things. Like my time on the crew and my standing. I think Nami might like me I what happened earlier was anything to go by. I'll probably just let this happen naturally. I don't want to make the first move.

_

So if you didn't notice already someone asked for Kokku X Nami so now I'll stick to my word and that is the pairing. credit goes to a guest called light.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

After everyone found out about the devil fruit tree life continued on as normal. If normal is taking a princess to her home kingdom in order to save it from a man made of sand is normal that is. Also we met mister 2. Who , if I wasn't smart, I would've probably attacked but instead I just laughed at his impressions and gleefully pointed out that he could turn into the king of alabasta.

We reached Alabasta after a few days and docked a little upstream of a river. There were large hills on either side so no-one would find it. When we docked Luffy got off the ship first only to find that there were army seals on the shore who would not allow him to get on the island.

Long story short chopper said they would only let them pass if luffy could beat them. I feel like they regretted that after Luffy beat them all with ease. Or not because they kept bowing to him and apparently wanted him to train them. Of course he agreed. Everyone else got off and we told Luffy we had to leave. This saddened him.

"Don't worry. We can take them with us when we leave" I said.

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

"How could we afford to feed them!" Nami said angrily.

"Nami, we have a devil fruit tree. I dought money is problem since one devil fruit could sell for millions of belli." I reasoned.

"Fine" Nami said in defeat.

We set off on our quest to Nanohana. Luffy however didn't want to wait so he ran ahead.

"Captain! Come back!" I yelled as I used my armour as a claw and grabbed Luffy "There's someone you might wanna meet here."

"Really? Who is it?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." I replied.

After that I took Luffy around in search of that restaurant he was in. Somehow I found it and when we got inside there wasn't anything to show that ace had been there. So we waited and after a little while someone came through the door and it was someone that everyone here probably knows as Luffy's big bro Portgas D Ace.

"Hey Luffy." I said.

"Wha?" Luffy asked as he woke up from his nap.

"He's here." I replied Pointing towards Ace.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled as he ran forward at speeds never before seen by mankind.

"What?" Ace said as he fell over not having enough time to react.

"Hi" Luffy said smiling a huge smile.

"Luffy. It's been a while. What are you doing here?" Ace asked not bothering to get up.

"I'm helping a friend." Luffy replied " So do you have a good crew yet?"

"Actually I joined the whitebeard pirates" Ace said getting up and showing off his tatoo."

"Well I guess that means I'll be king of the pirates then" Luffy said laughing.

"You have a crew? How many members?" Ace asked.

" I have 5 so far!" Luffy replied happily "but i still don't have a musician." He pouted at the last part.

"Of course you only have 5" Ace said " so what are they like?"

Luffy then told him all about his crew as I just sat there smiling at this reunion. Until Luffy called me over.

"Hey Kokku! Come over here!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey Ace. I'm Kokku. Also before you ask I know your name from your wanted poster." I said as I walked over.

"Yeah I've got a pretty big bounty." Ace said.

"Luffy's is going to get way bigger that even whitebeards. *because you both die*" I said that last part under my breath.

"What was that last part?" Ace and Luffy asked.

"What last part? If there was a last part, which there wasn't, it wouldn't be you and whitebeard die in a war. Why would you even be in a war and you're both really strong so no-one could beat you anyway." I said in mostly one breath.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Oh" They said.

"Well anyway we've been here a while so we should find everyone else. Ace you should come with us." I said.

"I can't I've gotta find someone." Ace said.

"But I'm pretty sure there's a marine here with a logia fruit who really wants Luffy dead." I said.

"Well I guess I should come with you then" Ace said turning serious for a second.

With that we set off to look for everyone else not that It took very long because they were running towards us with a hord of marines on their tail. Also Nami and Vivi were dressed as dancers.

"There's the marines I told you about." I said.

"Yeah" Ace said cracking his knuckles in preparation for the fight.

"Let's beat 'em up" Luffy said grinning.

With that we ran towards our friends. As I ran I moved my armour from on my wrists to my whole body and jumped over the rest of the crew. I created a sword from my own bone which was much lighter, in weight and colour, than the dinosaur bones. I slashed at marines over and over while Ace and Luffy also unleashed their attacks until only Smoker remained.

For some reason I attempted to attack smoker but with my dinosaur gauntlet instead of the sword and, surprisingly, it actually worked. He was knocked backwards a few feet while I just stood there stunned that I was able to harm him.

"Well that's new" I said.

"Who're you?" Smoker asked me.

"I'm Kokku" I replied grinning. I unleashed a barrage of punches against him also sharpening the knuckles a bit to add a bit more offensive power to the blows. Smoker coughed up blood Then said " I'll remember this Kokku." Then fled.

"So how likely is it that I'm getting a bounty?" I asked But Luffy and Ace just grinned.

"I guess there's no need to worry about him if he's got you by his side." Ace said. "Well have this beaver card anyway in case you want to meet with me." He gave Luffy his beaver card then left.

"Well let's get going." I said.

Well that's the end of the chapter because my chromebook is running out of charge. Also he can punch smoker because he can alter the characteristics of bone in eventually any way possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a lot of walking I began thinking about how I could attack captain smoker. He had the smoke smoke fruit. A logia fruit. It made no sense. After a little while I remembered. Back on little garden I was leaning against one of the skeletons and a chunk of it disappeared. I must have sub-consciously been using those bones to attack him.

This fact pleased me. It meant that I could attack logia fruit users. Of course not very big attacks but attacks non the less. I began thinking of new attacks because I only had a few.

In the time I was thinking we had got on a giant crab and I noticed Luffy being taken away from us.

"hey crocodile! What you doing?" I yelled, "I'm gonna come over there!" And I grabbed onto Luffy and began a journey over to him. By crocodile arm, of course.

I landed next to Luffy and to say crocodile was mildly surprised would be exactly right because that's what he was.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"We're he to kick your but!" We yelled at him as we attacked. Luffy used Gum gum pistol whilst I used Seaking bone sword which was the only attack that hit.

"How did you hit me?" Crocodile asked this time very surprised.

"My devil fruit is pretty varied" I replied very vage." I replied.

Unfortunately I was distracted by this question and only noticed a surprise attack when it was a second two late. He impaled luffy and sucked the moisture out of me then left us in a sinkhole. I was sure I'd die but we were lifted up into the air and put on the ground. I think I was fed some water before I passed out.

I woke up a little while later in a bed with Luffy in one next to me with bandages on his chest. We then set off again. (forgive me if this is very wrong I watched this arc about a year ago) We met up with everyone and were at raindinners. Luffy and Ussop imedietly left to get a drink whilst I prepared to go into raindinners.

We decided to split up due to the large army of marines and billions (I went with Luffy) and make our way to the casino. We ran away from marines and had to make turns due to peoople being in our way.

Eventually, however, we made in front of the casino with Nami, Ussop and Zoro. Smoker was there too but I didn't pay much attention to him because we were all running through the casino and ended up turning down a hallway with a sign that says pirates. Nami attempted to convince him that it was an obvious trap but of course he didn't listen because he was a pirate and he'd go the right way. This got us stuck in a seaprism stone cage that luffy tried to break hoover he could not. I tried but barley made a dent.

Crocodile entered the room shortly after with Nico Robin and Vivi. He then floods the room and lets in the bananawani. These are giant crocodiles with bananas on there heads. The key to the cage was eaten by one of the bananawani so I used my power to punch it in the stomach and spit out the key.

We left after Sanji arrived. We went through the water with the non devil fruit users carrying the rest of us. After that we went to Alubarna of course.

We cross the river and are greeted by carue and the spot billed duck squad with witch we formulate a plan.

_later at Alubarna_

7 hooded people riding ducks rode towards Alubarna. They split up to pursue them after realising it was us, so that they can find Vivi. The fools. Vivi was hiding behind a rock waiting until It's the time to strike.

I went with Zoro to fight Mr one because he struggled a lot and I wanted to see if his bones would be able to function as actual swords('cause his devil fruit turned him into swords). We went through the desert town for a while until we came across the sword man.

"Leave this one to me" Zoro said looking back towards me.

"ok" I replied not really caring that much about the fight. All I want is his bones.

Zoro and Mr One fought for a little while and it ended after Zoro threw a house at him. A literal house. Thrown.

Mr one was on the floor with a lot of deep cuts so I took this as an oppurtunity to take his bones. I created a long thine extrusion of bone and put it in the deepest cut until it touched the bone.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked as he looked at the bone.

"I'm taking his bones." I replied nonchalantly.

"why?" He asked.

"I think I might get his devil fruit." I said as I finished the procedure.

However something happened that I didn't quite expect. When I got all the bone I noticed He still had bones but the didn't have the same aura. They were just normal. And on the sides of my gauntlets there were swords coming out of the sides. They weren't any longer than my forearms and they curved backwards. I tried to change their shape and it actually worked surprisingly well. I could change them as freely as if they were my bone. In fact I think they are my bones because they can be changed into bone and back.

"I think I just stole his devil fruit." I said.

"Really?" Zoro asked surprised.

"Well mostly. I think I can still sense some power in his bones." I replied.

"We better get going. I need to go see chopper." Zoro said.

"Really? I didn't notice." I said sarcastically as I got up to leave.

This is going well so far. I'm excited to continue.

I'm sorry for not uploading for a while. I had school and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to continue this fanfic.


End file.
